Warriors Lemons
by ABlueView
Summary: Can be love, lust or rape, request a couple! Can be fanmade, non canon, crack pairing, whatever you wihs!
1. BluefurXThistleclaw (Rape)

Bluefur padded across the ThunderClan border, yawning with boredom. It was mating season, and every cat in ThunderClan, was in heat. She was on her way to see Oakheart, until something pinned her to the ground. Bluefur panted, trying to realise who it was, soon finding out it was Thistleclaw. _Is he going to kill me?_ She panicked.

"Hello, Bluefur." he purred, seductively.

"Get- get off of me!" Bluefur cried, struggling to get free.

"Oh you're that eager already?" he said, pretending to gasp. "Well, I'll just have to do this sooner then." The grew tom smirked. "Get into a hunter's crouch." He ordered.

"Wh-what?" Bluefur asked, surprised.

"Do it, or little Whitekit'll be dead! Or even better, Oakheart."

Bluefur did as she was told, wondering how he knew about Oakheart. Thistleclaw grinned, licking his lips before leaping on top of the blue she cat, squeezing her rump a bit. _Is he..going to rape me? _Bluefur asked herself, panicking even more now.

Thistleclaw's penis brushed her against her fur, making Bluefur squint her eyes.

_Don't put it in, don't put it in.. _

But it was late, Thistleclaw had already slammed his cock in her pussy.

"Oh does that feel good?" He asked, sexually.

"Why are- are you doing this?" She whimpered, feeling weak.

"Because it was your fault Snowfur died, so you must pay the price." He grinned.

Bluefur cried with pain and Thistleclaw pulled out his cock, placing it in front of Bluefur. "Suck it."

Bluefur gasped, she couldn't and she wouldn't. When her mouth was open, and Thistleclaw seeing she was being hesitant, he shoved it in for her.

"Like my big, large, juicy dick?" He smirked. Bluefur licked it, sucking on it, not enjoying it all, but then she could feel something else in her mouth, soon realising it was his cum. "Oops." Thistleclaw chuckled, shoving it down further.

Bluefur was almost choking, it was half way down her throat, which was forcing her to swallow it. Bluefur winced, soon feeling something from the back of her, noticing, she was cumming too.

"Bluefur!" He beamed, pulling his cock away from her lips. He padded behind her, licking her pussy and the juices that came from it.

"Ple-please stop..." Bluefur cried, panting like crazy now.

Thistleclaw pulled his head from her behind, a mark of the liquids on his chin. "Hmm lemme think- no." He said sarcastically, still licking the juices. Once he was done, he licked her bare stomach. "Don't tell." He whispered. Bluefur nodded, terrified. "Also, next moon, I'll bring Oakheart along too, to watch you being raped..again."

A moon passed, and it had been announced Bluefur was expecting kits. Thistleclaw's eyes gleamed with pride, padding over to his victim. "I can't wait to father OUR kits!" He purred, faking a smile.


	2. FireheartXCinderpaw (LoveLust)

Fireheart watched Cloudkit run off farther into the territory, looking towards Cinderpaw. They were now alone, a bush lay nearby, and he loved on how beautiful she looked, something perfect that needed to be explored. He could see a wide enough rabbit hole in the ground, he pushed her down, pinning the grey she-cat to the ground.

"Fi-Fireheart!" She said, embarrassed.

"Shh little Cinder, it'll all be over soon, I just need to break your barrier."

Cinderpaw blushed greatly, her whole face going red. "Wh-what?" Cinderpaw didn't understand, but it was too late, Fireheart had already entered her. "Fireheart stop! I'm a medicine cat and you're a deputy! We can't be doing this!" She cried, letting a moan of pleasure escape from her throat.

"I know you're enjoying it!" He growled seductively. Cinderpaw looked to the side, not wanting to admit such a thing.

"Fa-faster." She begged.

Fireheart didn't oblige, as he started to pull his cock in and out faster, even going down further this time.

Cinderpaw had a liking towards the tom, but this was amazing.

"I'm going to cum!" The ginger tom pulled his cock out of her vulva, shoving it in her face, squirting the juices in her face.

Cinderpaw stared in shock, wondering if what he just did was real.

"Lick it up, Cinder." Cinderpaw had no choice, she licked it up quickly, enjoying the taste. "Mmh yes!" She grinned.

Fireheart noticed the juices trailing from her behind, rushing towards it. "I can't waste such a thing!" He gasped, rasping his tongue on the sweet taste. "Fantastic, we should do this more often!"

Cinderpaw bent down, not knowing what had triggered her to do this. "Come on big boy." The words slipped out of her mouth.

"I'll talk sexual to you too, baby." Fireheart stood back, lunging on top of her back, as Cinderpaw gave many moans.

"Fireheart, you animal."

Fireheart chuckled. "I try my best, since this is only my first time."

Cinderpaw was surprised, he did it so well, but what she know, this was her first time too. Fireheart's dick rubbed against her skin, it made her want him to stick it in her again, and make it never come out again. Cinderpaw raised her rump up high, and Fireheart tugged at her scruff as hard as he could. With a final thrust, Cinderpaw flopped to the ground.

"Don't tell Yellowfang." She purred. Fireheart nodded, seeing Cloudkit right behind them.

"Why were you wrestling?" The fluffy kit asked, his eyes full of innocence.


	3. SolXHollyleaf (Love)

Hollyleaf woke up, dizzy with drowsiness. Her green gaze looked around the unfamiliar area. An abandoned Twoleg nest. She struggled to get free, but instead she got jabs of pain in her paws. She looked down at them, and saw they were tied, with briar's, oozing with blood. What in Starclan's name was happening?! And where was she? Not only were she trapped and had no idea where she was, her 'parts' were freezing.

"Hollyleaf, will you act like that with me?" Taunted a voice, echoing through the mess of the left overs of a Twoleg nest.

"Who said that?" The black fae retorted, trying to jump to her paws, but broke down wincing.

"I did." The figure finally revealed itself , a tortoiseshell appeared, jumping down from a large wreckage. Hollyleaf hissed with hated, it was Sol. "Oh Holly, dear." He smirked, getting closer, smelling the scent of heat off her.

"Get away from me!" She warned, pretending not to be afraid.

"I don't think so." Sol snickered, bending down licking her virgin core.

The black feline didn't even realised it, she was placed up against a wall wreck, exposing her core. _No wonder I felt so cold! _She cursed.

He started to lick her core more roughly now. He rolled her over onto her belly, making her landing with a hard thump. The tortie placed himself on top of her, and his large, sleek body on top of her, and his member erected. The she cat blushed, and froze, beginning to bleed more from her paws. In an instance, he clutched her scruff, with his paws, and began to lick her ears. "You like that?"

She hated to admit, but his tongue was nice on her ears. "Ye-yes.." She nodded, giving in.

"Oh Hollyleaf, I knew you'd feel the same way, I've always loved you, sorry for ignorance." He told her, and began to go a bit more hardcore with the licking now.

Hollyleaf loved him too. She was sick of pretending to hate him. She wanted to embrace her love for him and she was in heat, it could work. She twinned her tail with his, and he began to move slowly. "Hold on, we're going for a ride, a good one." He assured her, and began to get more in action with his movements.

Moans slipped from her throat, and she followed his lead, going faster then he was. They bucked up and down, and Sol finally got to her womb, cumming in with a quick shot. They both tumbled to the ground, and Hollyleaf licked his muzzle.

"Love you." She whispered, drifting off to sleep in his paws, the briar's still on her, in his cum.


	4. FirestarXFemaleBlackstar (ForcedLoveLust

Thunderclan had been having problems with Shadowclan at the last Gathering and Blackstar was showing not to agree with Thunderclan. It would have to come to desperate measures, wouldn't it? He loved Sandstorm, but at the Gathering, he could smell the scent of heat dripping off of Blackstar, and she had failed to agree with him, it was for the best, for Thunderclan, and Sandstorm wouldn't even have to know. It had worked before, with Leopardstar, and he had a tiny misunderstanding with Bluestar, so he may of did a few things with her to make up for it.

He slipped out of camp, at night, where he had told Blackstar to meet him. Minutes later, the white leader stepped out of the shadows glaring at Firestar. "What do you want? If it's about you wanting Shadowclan territory, and wanting an alliance no!" She snapped, her fur bristling and eyes glaring.

"No, I thought we could do something better." He circled her, and rubbed himself up against her. "Though, your heat needs to be cleared, and maybe we could trade? Territory and alliance for the best sex you'll ever have?"

Blackstar couldn't help herself, and her hormones took over. "If it means toms will stop mounting me, then- sure.."

He began to rub harder against her, and his green eyes gleamed with lust. "Tell me when you're ready, beautiful."

Blackstar bent down, her tail between her legs.

The ginger tom moved her tail, and slowly got on top of her. "Let's take this slow, okay?" He slowly thrusted into her, doing it in repeat for a few moments.

Moans flooded out of the female's throat, begging for him to go faster. He nodded, and pounded into her, the both of them full of pleasure.

She followed his movements, bucking her hips madly. Firestar could feel his cum about to flow through him and into her womb. He felt bad, about getting her pregnant, but he couldn't hold it any longer and his liquids shot out, fertilizing her eggs.

"What was that?" She asked, still pumping in and out.

"It's just my cock, whenever you feel a feeling like that..it means you want it more and more." He had lied.

"Well I certainly do!" She yowling, the two going at it all night.

Blackstar stared at her new born kit. A ginger kit. Russetfur cuddled up beside her, staring down at 'his' new child. _You lied Firestar! I will make you pay for making me and my mate believe lies! _

**_So yeah, that was kind of fun to write, I guess o3o_**

**_So that _****was female Blackstar, being fucked by Firestar, and Russetfur is a male in this, because I ship RussetxBlack |D**


	5. HawkfrostXLeafpool (Rape)

Hawkfrost groaned. He had mated every she cat in Riverclan, and he was bored now, he needed something new. His whiskers twitched, and he looked up from the lake, scenting the smell of Thunderclan, mixed with the glorious scent of heat. His gaze darted over, to see a beautiful, slim, elegant, and delicate, brown tabby, she-cat, Leafpool, Thunderclan Medicine Cat, and Firestar's daughter. Hawkfrost's father, Tigerstar, wasn't too fond of Firestar. _Father, don't worry, I'll help with your revenge! _He slipped into the rushing water, and pushed himself forward, keeping his chin up high. The dark, brown tom, pulled himself up onto the back, eyeing the Medicine Cat.

"My, Leafpool, picking herbs out here? Won't they be all wet?" He chuckled._ Like you. _He added silently.

Leafpool smiled, pulling a small flower out of the earth. "Well, some herbs like to be around the not very dry places," she meowed, placing the herb on the ground. "Anyway's, Hawkfrost, you shouldn't be on Thunderclan territory, there's a patrol going around, and I'd hate to run you in. I'm a Medicine Cat, not a Warrior who reports if they see a unfamiliar paw-print on the border."

Hawkfrost said nothing else, as he started to lick her neck, slowly beginning to pin her to the ground. He then waved his tail around her core, tickling her rosy pinkness.

"Haw- Hawkfrost!" She squeaked, obviously not liking this awkward position.

"Shh," he soothed her, bringing his tongue down to her belly, rolling his tongue over her nipples, doing it several times, trying to hold his semen from bursting out, he wanted to do that later.

"Pl- Please stop, Hawkfrost.." she whispered, tears forming from her eyes. "I don't like this.. I really, really don't.."

"Shut up, or Squirrelflight's next. Might even do your whore of a mother too." He snapped.

Leafpool shrunk down, nodding, her eyes wide with fear.

Hawkfrost smirked. _Works every time. _He thought mischievously, as he brushed his rough tongue down to her clit, shoving his tongue in, and swirling it around,g inside of him. Father would be proud, very proud.

"Can we- Can we stop now? Pl- Please?" She sniffled, her eyes red with exhaustion.

He pulled his tongue out, and he had came, white blobs splattering the wet ground. "Yes we can, now you got to clean my dick."He ordered, laying on the ground, holding her head with his paws, claws unsheathed.

"You said we could stop!" She cried, her fur ruffled with unease.

"We did, now you have to do this!" He grunted. "Also, what did I say earlier? Hmm, was it, 'Oh if you don't shut up, Squirrelflight AND Sandstorm will be raped, just like you!'" He spat, pulling himself upwards, his member even closer to her face now. "So get to work, Slut!"

Leafpool didn't refuse, as she forceful going around every corner for more pain, and sweet taste. He stuck his tongue in more, hearing her whimper every now and then, and feeling a warm, evil feelinly opened her mouth, and started to lick the tip of his member weakly.

Annoyed, with her attempt of trying to clean his dick, he shoved it into, almost half way down her throat, almost choking her.

Leafpool's cry of distress and pain were muffled by his monster of a cock. She cleaned up the white juices, only to be greeted with more, and more loads. She then began to suck it, cum flooding out of her maw, and dripping onto the ground.

"This is the worst blowjob I ever had!" He roared, shoving himself in more. "Improve!"

Leafpool nodded, and bobbed her head up and down, swallowing, another load of cum, as her juices trailed out too.

Hawkfrost immediately noticed the smell, and pulled his member out, which was throbbing red. He shoved himself inside of her, from her behind, and she let out a gasp of pain,soon turning into yowls. He pushed himself into her behind, getting quicker, and quicker, and released his final fold right into her womb. He could feel the dark soul of his father around him praising him for what he had done to his enemy's kit. Getting a Medicine Cat pregnant. He pulled himself out of the she-cat in pain and smirked.

"I had fun, let's do this again some time, shall we?" He grinned, before diving into the lake once again, as Leafpool stared, the she-cat still in pain, her core bleeding, as his barbs had scratched her walls severely, and a mixture of cum trailed under her tail too.


	6. TigerclawXBluestar (Rape)

"Bluestar, can I talk to you?" Tigerclaw asked, the strong, brown, muscular tom nosing his way through the den.

The blue Leader turned around, and smiled warmly at her deputy, her blue gaze glowing brightly. "What is it, my Deputy? Unfamiliar scents on the border? Not much prey? Something else?"

"No, it's more of an uhm.. p_ersonal_ matter," he told her, his face remaining the same expression.

"Oh?" She meowed, tilting her head to the side. "What is it then?"

"Well. You see, I was very loyal to Thistleclaw, my mentor, and he wanted me to _do something's _to you, that was his final request before he died, and so I am to keep it." A wide smirk appeared across his maw, and he stepped forward, his face in her's.

Bluestar froze. He wasn't going to.. was he?! She had already been raped once, by Thistleclaw. The excuse for a tom had mounted her, made her pregnant, made her suck his member, and he had exposed her belly, and began to lick it, sucking her nipples. He did that every night that moon, and she then gave birth to Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit. Thankfully, he was soon killed after, but oh, how she had longed to tell Oakheart the truth. "You wouldn't dare!" She retorted

"Oh I would!" He tore a chunk of moss from her nest, and shoved it in her mouth. No one would be able to hear her cries for help. He slammed her to the ground, holding her body still with his paw. He then raised her rump in the air, and wrapped his paws around it, tightly, licking her pussy and core. Bluestar yowled, her cries being muffled, and the more she cried, the more it hurt. Tigerclaw suddenly let go, and pinned her to the ground, sitting on top of her, and waved his member in her face. Bluestar tossed and turned her head about, she was not going to let this happen to her again!

"You're asking for trouble." He grunted, releasing his load, and slapping his member in her face, spraying her with the white liquid, as she squinted her eyes, cum dripping down her throat. She thrashed and turned, kicking her legs back and forth, as he began to roll her onto her back and stood above her, about to sink down into her.

* * *

Fireheart stared at the Leader's den. Awful sound was going on. He worried for Bluestar's life, as he heard what sounded like a pleased Tigerclaw and a distraught Bluestar. The ginger tom leapt to his paws, and darted off towards the den, stopping in his tracks as he saw the blue fae, pinned against the ground, moss and cum dripping from her mouth, cum dripping from all of her holes, and Tigerclaw, glaring at the young tom.

"So Fireheart, you're here to join us?"

**(This one sucks |D But yeah, this one is a little continuation from the ThistlexBlue one. Next Lemon is two OC'S c: )**


	7. RustlepawXSilverpaw (OC's Lust)

Silverpaw gazed over at Rustlepaw, the good looking, large, handsome ginger tom, and oh, his eyes! His sexy amber eyes! She just wanted him inside of her already! They were alone, in the clearing, maybe she could get some of him? Taking this idea seriously, she strutted over sexily, her tail up high, trotting around him in circles, brushing her white fur up against his ginger pelt. "Hello." She purred, the words rolling out of her tongue, smiling seductively, her eyes filled with lust.

Rustlepaw moaned softly, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch. He clenched his jaws shut, blushing. "Oh uhm, hello Silverpaw!" He said, smiling, trying to avoid what just happened, also trying to avoid her heat scents drifting up his nostrils.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" She whined, her smile turning into a false frown. She sunk down onto the ground, slipping underneath him, **H**his balls, moaning.

"Si-Silverpaw..." He moaned, bending down to lick her core, sticking his tongue right in, exploring every corner and side, feeling his member slowly trying to break out of his sheathe. He could feel Silverpaw's mouth over his balls now and he moaned, even louder now, hearing her muffled moans turned him on.

The white apprentice's purple eyes widened at his member slowly erecting itself out. She broke away from his balls, and rushed over to his member, sucking it hardcore, practically yanking the thing out. She pulled herself in and out, his licks getting harder and more rougher, and her mouth began to bleed, as his barbs were scaring her mouth, but she didn't care, it felt so good! The impact was causing the tom to cum, right into her mouth. Silverpaw let out a loud muffled moan and she swallowed the juices down, breaking apart from the tom's member, saliva coming with her.

"I had much fun today Rustlepaw, I can't wait to do this again." She purred seductively, padding off towards her clan camp, leaving the apprentice alone in the forest, with a heavy erection.

**Had fun writing this, strange. |D Anyways yeah, characters, not mine, they're Featherpool's16 ^^ Glad to do a lemon for ya! :D**


End file.
